Eep's Nightmare World
by Chesirecat13
Summary: Eve Carrie Casil has a lot of problems, and they seem to get worse when she returns from school to discover her neighbor isn't exactly sane. But the real question is, is Eve sane?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I was never very outgoing or strong to begin with. I don't think moving in with a homicidal maniac helped that very much, but such is life or in particular, my life. Are you annoyed or confused yet? No? Damn, I failed. Well here it comes, the worst part of a relationship, the introdution.

My name is Eve Carrie Casil, but please, call me Eep, I'm more likely to respond to that. I'm Todd Casil's, best known as Squee, older sister. Strangely, up until my brother was born, my parents were good people, not perfect. Just good.

But they had to support both me and Squee, and I guess they couldn't...take it anymore.

That, however, is a completely different story that isn't of interest to you.

Now to complete the introductions, I am almost five feet tall, with smooth ivory pale skin which tells of my tendancy to easily grow ill, stuborn crimson curly hair, and large silvery gray eyes that thanks to _him_ are either full of terror or a sectret I won't tell anyone, not even him.

Now then, take my hand and I'll lead you down into my Nightmare World.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: _**Him**_

Today was origanally the day I returned, as I had finished schooling a full two years in advance. But I didn't expect any joy, or happiness from my parents. They didn't want me to return until later, or more preferably, not at all. My arrival was simple, I entered my house, went to my room, unpacked and took a shower, dressing for bed, though I wouldn't be able to s leep.

I have phobias of needles, sleep, small spaces, and people.

I opened the door to my room and froze, there was a hole in the floor under my bed, sticking out of this hole was a blood covered head, beside this head was a blood covered knife. I let out a gasp and stared into hell black eyes.

After a minute or so the head asked, "Who the hell are you?" I let out an eep and darted from the room and back into the bathroom, curling up against the wall in terrror, hidden partially from sight by the shower curtain. Footsteps slowly sounded down the hall, getting closer and closer. Closer. Closer. BLAM! He kicked the door open.

I let out another eep and coiled into the fetal position, warily peering up at the blood coated stranger. He blinked down at me, seeming to be thinking about something rather hard.

"Nice to meet you, Eep!" He grinned in an overly insane fashion, which _**really **_reasured me. As if, it terrified me to no end. It was then I realized this was the Scary Neighbor Man Todd had warned me about. What was his name again? Oh yeah...Nny.

"Y-you're Nny, aren't you?" I weakly managed unable to get more than that out. He looked puzzled, as if I had told him the world would end tommorrow and he had to have sex with two hundred people by then.

Then he warily nodded, still watching me with those easily damnable eyes of his. It was then I heard the all too familiar squee! that told me my brother had entered the bathroom and was now terrified beyond repair. Nny eagerly spun around looking almost giddy with joy. It was at this point I began to realize he wasn't exactly sane, which I probably should've guessed when I found him _**crawling**_ from a hole in my bedroom floor, covered in _blood_.

"Squee! There you are. Where's the bactine? It's usually here but someone moved it." Nny happily explained as he began sorting through the cabinets.

I twitched, and let out a sigh, regreting this imediately as Nny's eyes focused on me. I pointed to where the bactine stood, on the top shelf where my parents thought niether I or Squee could reach it. Nny grabbed it then dumped it on his head and I winced, I was pretty sure I would have to buy more bactine now, as we were completely out.

"So, when did _you_ move in?" Nny asked, his face scant inches from mine. I flinched and tried to puzzle together an answer.

"I finished schooling early so they let me come home, to live with my brother and...parents. Can you please go away now?" I squeaked.

"Oh! You and Squee are brother and sister, it explains alot." I looked down at the floor, What did that mean?

"Eep and Squee. Eep and Squee." Nny muttered, looking far too pleased with himself.

"You match!" he yelled after a moment before exiting the bathroom, with both Squee and I tagging along after him like lost puppies. Why were we following an obviously insane person again?


End file.
